WTH You
Lyrics Come on I woke up in a dream today To the cold and the static And I put my cold feet on the floor Forgot all about yesterday Remembering I’m pretending to be where I’m not anymore A little taste of hipocrisy And I’m left in the wake of the mistake Slow to react Even though you’re so close to me You’re still so distant And I can’t bring you back It’s true The way I feel Was promised by your face The sound of your voice Painted on my memories Even if you’re not with me I’m with you You, now I see Keeping everything inside With You You, now I see Even when I close my eyes With you You, now I see Keeping everything inside With You You, now I see Even when I close my eyes I hit you and you hit me back We fall to the floor The rest of the day stands still Fine line between this and that But when things go wrong I pretend that the past isn’t real I’m trapped in this memory And I’m left in the wake of the mistake Slow to react Even though you’re so close to me You’re still so distant And I can’t bring you back It’s true The way I feel Was promised by your face The sound of your voice Painted on my memories Even if you’re not with me I’m with you You, now I see Keeping everything inside With You You, now I see Even when I close my eyes With you You, now I see Keeping everything inside With You You, now I see Even when I close my eyes No, I won’t let you control my fate While I’m holding the weight of the world on my conscience No, I won’t just sit here and wait While you weighing options You’re making a fool of me No, you didn’t dare try to say that you don’t care And solemnly swear not to follow me there No, it ain’t like me to beg on my knees Oh, please, oh, baby, please That’s not how I’m doing things No, I’m not upset No, I’m not angry I know love is love, Love and sometimes it pains me With or without you I’ll always be with you You’ll never forget me I’m keeping you with me No, I won’t let you take me to the end of my rope While you burn it and torture my soul No, I’m not your puppet And, no, no, no, I won’t let you go No, no matter how far we’ve come I can’t wait to see tomorrow No matter how far we’ve come, I I can’t wait to see tomorrow With you You, now I see Keeping everything inside With You You, now I see Even when I close my eyes With you You, now I see Keeping everything inside With You You, now I see Even when I close my eyes Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Reanimation